Where I Stood
by CauseImFearless
Summary: Alex Russo's afraid of her best friend, Nate. How he makes her feel, how he obliviously hurts her, how he loves her and how it just isnt enough. She needs to stop loving her best friend. But how do you do that to someone you can't breathe without? Nalex
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I actually churned out a new story. To the people reading Marys Another Cinderella Story, am so, incredibly sorry! I will update soon, I promise! Anyway, this is a new story (kinda like Maybe, Just Maybe) and hopefully you guys will like it and I'll continue. I'm thinking of stopping Maybe, just Maybe though, cause I have no more inspiration for it. Anyway, moving on!**

----

"Alex! Help me with my tie!" Nate shouted, rushing down the stairs. His tie hung loosely around his neck, his jacket was thrown over his shoulder and in his hand he clutched a crumpled corsage.

Alex stood at the bottom of the stairs, whistling loudly and running a hand through her hair. "I told you so." She said, relishing in the moment as Nate stood before her, panting and fidgeting.

"Please, Alex! I'm so late, Miley is going to kill me for sure. Lexie come on!" He pleaded, still clutching the corsage in his hand. Alex sighed, before turning to face Nate. She tip-toed up so that her eyes were level with Nate's and then she gingerly touched one of the red, bouncy curls on the top of his head.

"You spent most of the afternoon gelling your hair didn't you?" She asked, shaking her head sadly. "I really, really don't understand what it is with you and gel." Nate just chuckled, and he visibly relaxed when Alex started to tie his tie.

She tightened it gently then ruffled a few of his curls. "There, you're now a prom date all packaged and ready to go." Nate smiled. "Thanks Allie, I owe you a bunch." He leaned down and pecked her lightly on the forehead. Alex smiled and watched him as he walked away to the kitchen.

"Nate… what's that?" She asked, pointing to the torn corsage in Nate's hand. "What?" Nate glanced down. "Wow… What am I going to do? Miley's going to kill me!" Alex laughed. "Relax, Lover boy." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a new corsage, still in it's box.

"Your mom told me you'd need it. I totally agree." She grinned and tossed it at Nate. "Get going." Nate smiled and headed to the door. He wrapped Alex up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Always there to save me Allie." Alex smiled into his chest before pulling away.

"You sure your going to be alright? On your own? In this big house?" Nate asked just before he left. Alex shrugged. "If you're trying to convince me to go to the dance… it's not working." Nate laughed. "It was worth a try. Just be careful, don't open the door for any strangers!" He yelled as he ran to his car.

"Your Prince Charming shall be back at midnight!" He pulled away and disappeared down the street. "Prince Charming indeed." Alex laughed, turning around and locking the front door behind her.

She sighed loudly to the silence in the house. It was prom night tonight. Nate's prom night. Mitchie's prom night. Her prom night. And she was stuck at home—well the Gray's home to be more exact—babysitting the house.

She didn't need to, actually. But Alex didn't feel right going to the prom by herself. All of the proms that she had gone to—it had always just been Alex and Nate. Sure, Nate had gone to prom with someone else before, and Alex had too. But in the end, they always caught the last dance together.

Until this year when Nate met Miley. Alex sighed and flopped on the couch. She could tell Nate was happy. And if Nate was happy, so was Alex. Right? That's what best friends were for, to be happy for each other when something was going right. Alex had been Nate's best friend since they were six. So all the more she had to be excited for Nate.

But that didn't mean she had to see him happy, kissing Miley, dancing the last dance with someone that wasn't her.

She sighed and popped in a movie, munching miserably on a handful of popcorn . Not even five minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Alex groaned and dragged herself off the couch and headed to the door.

"Mitchie?" she asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

In the doorway stood Mitchie, clutching a big clothing bag and a large bag of make-up. She barged into the house and paused at the site of the pop corn bowl. "Pop corn, Alex? I mean, _seriously? _On _prom _night?" Mitchie threw her stuff on the couch and turn to face Alex, her hands on her hip.

Alex shrugged and walked to the couch before continuing the movie. "Hi to you too, Mitch." Mitchie groaned in frustration and went up to the TV and stopped the movie. "Up. Now. Now, Russo!"

"Shouldn't you be at prom?" Alex asked angrily, standing up and bringing the pop corn bowl to the kitchen. "Shouldn't _you _be at prom?" Mitchie asked, cornering Alex as Alex tried to leave. Alex paused, then realized Mitchie was already wearing her white knee-length prom dress. Her hair was curled and there was already make up on her face.

"Mitchie, you look really pretty." Alex complimented. "Really? Aw, that's so sweet, thank you—hey!" Mitchie caught Alex just as she was running up the stairs. "Don't you dare pull that on me!" She said, dragging Alex back down.

Mitchie grabbed the clothing bag she had brought and tossed it at Alex. "Now go get changed." Alex blinked. "Wait, no, but I—" Mitchie sighed. "It's your prom night Alex. I'm your best friend. And I've decided you're missing it for the world."

Alex shook her head. "But Denise—"

"I've already called the Gray's parents. They're fine with you going and not babysitting the house."

"But… but I told Nate I wasn't going to go!"

Mitchie shrugged. "He wants you there. Who else is going to dance the last dance with him?" Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Mitchie had already pushed her into the bathroom.

---------------------------------

"This isn't a good idea at all, Mitch." Alex complained. She was getting out of Shane's car. Even Shane was going to prom. She sighed and watched as Mitchie was offered Shane's arm. "At least you have someone to go to prom with."

Mitchie walked up to Alex. "You look fine. And I promise. I'll find a guy to dance with you, and you'll fall madly in love and disappear to Spain." Alex rolled her eyes. Mitchie had brought her a stunning red dress. It was strapless and hugged her body down to her waist, where it flared out slightly. Mitchie had even brought Alex a pair of matching red high heels.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Alex said. She touched her hair gingerly. Mitchie had curled it too, and now it cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Mitchie laughed. "I can't believe you let me put make up on you."

And with that the three of them entered the school hall.

It was crowded, but not too crowded. The hall was decorated in Christmas theme, and the floor was covered with mist. Little white snowflakes hung from the ceiling amongst white streamers an a DJ mixed songs on top of a white stage. "Wow. They really went all out for this one, didn't they?" Alex breathed.

Mitchie nodded next to her and dragged Alex to the side to one of the white tables. "They even brought in fog machines!" Alex said again, watching as the fog swirled around her high heels. Shane laughed. "Be amazed Allie. Be amazed. Aren't you glad you came tonight?" He winked at Alex then bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Wish me luck." And then he turned and twirled Mitchie, laughing, away and onto the dance floor. Alex smiled. She couldn't be happier for her two best friends.

If only her own best friend and herself could be like that.

**--**

**So here is where it ends. Please tell me if you like it. I've a few ideas where this story might go, but first, I gotta know what you think about it! Please review. They are totally awesome (:**

**Love  
CauseImFearless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys (: I'm back! Uh, sorry I really don't have time for thank-yous here, but I promise I'll put them in the next chapter. But still, thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter. I love you guys! (: and here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock**

Chapter 2:

Alex eyed the clock wearily. It was inching closer and closer to 11.45 am. In 30 minutes the final dance would end off the prom. And here she was, sitting in a prom dress, with makeup and curled hair without a date. And the guy she'd been hoping to find had walked by her so many times it was ridiculous.

Alex sighed and stirred her straw in her pink lemonade. She'd never have thought Nate would not recognize her. But he had swept Miley past her to head to the refreshment table without realizing that Alex was sitting at the side of the auditorium. She had already given up on getting his attention a long time ago.

Alex just sat to the side, her head propped up on her arm as she watched couples twirl the night away on a misty floor.

Suddenly, Shane came bounding up to her. "You might want to run, Mitchie's found another dateless guy." He whispered he disappeared into the crowd. Alex sighed and touched her hair wearily to comb it back from her face.

The whole night Mitchie had been bringing guys without prom dates to Alex, and she had to grace them all with dances. It was so many guys that Alex was already feeling dizzy from all the twirling.

"Pass." She mumbled to no one in particular, then slid off the chair and walked over to the side door, pushing it open wearily. The night air was crisp and cool against her bare skin, and Alex rubbed her arms to cover the goosebumps.

She was standing in the school garden, and it had been decorated with white streamers and dim lights for prom. In the distance Alex could spot some couples strolling along, but she ignored them and she walked into the garden, choosing a lonely bench and sitting down on it.

The dark night sky was lit with stars and a half moon. Alex sighed. It would only be perfect if Nate was there with her.

"Fat chance." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Fat chance of what?"

Alex turned around sharply, standing up off the bench. Standing behind the bench was the school's quarterback. He was the perfect picture of a 'typical' guy. The traditional swept away blond hair, the blue eyes, the cheeky grin with a dimple in the right cheek. Not to mention a tall frame and well built muscles.

Alex surveyed him shortly, finding him incomparable to Nate. Then, realizing what'd she'd just done, which was compare her best friend to the 'it' guy of school, she began to laugh nervously. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's… uh cold." She said rubbing her arms and backing towards the school building. Alex didn't like the quarterback much. He always tried to do things to her, shove her stuff in the garbage bin, take her food and throw it away. He may have looked like a prince charming but her was far from it.

"You look different tonight, Russo." He chuckled softly, coming around from behind the bench and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Dressed up for a little someone?" Alex shook her head. "Mitchie wanted me to ah…" She stuttered, motioning uselessly at her dress.

"Yeah."

"I'd think you were dressing up for that Gray guy. Nate?" He said again, stepping towards Alex. Alex's breath hitched in her throat. Bad sign. Don't show fear. She gulped, then took a step towards him, staring him down. Alex Russo was stronger than this!

"I'd think you need to be somewhere else." She said threateningly. He was stepping on private, sentimental grounds. And Alex had a feeling he knew it.

But what the quarterback, Daniel, said surprised her. "So he's in there with Miley, eh?" Alex took a step back, the click of her heel echoing slightly. "And what does that have to do with me?" Alex asked, walking around Daniel to one of the windows of the auditorium. She could spot Miley and Nate slow dancing in the middle of the crowd.

"It has nothing to do with me." Alex said again. "Nate's my best friend and he's dating Miley. That's it." She turned from the window. "Stop trying to play Dr. Phil Daniel." She pushed past him and headed for the door.

"You like him don't you?" She froze, her hand hovering above the handle. The silence was suddenly overbearing. Alex withdrew her hand. "You like him, and you don't want to admit it so you're letting him date Miley." Alex turned.

"What are you talking about?" In a few broad steps, Daniel had managed to close the gap between them. His breath was now blowing into Alex's face, making her shiver. "You like him. A lot." Alex's breath came out in a short, shaky breaths.

Stop being so weak, Alex. She told herself. Your Alex Russo! Come on! "It doesn't matter what I feel." Daniel pushed her up against the wall, cornering her.

"You like him!" He said more forcefully. Alex pushed her hands up on his chest. "Get lost, Daniel!" She shouted angrily. "Not until you tell me you like him!" Alex bit her lip angrily, and started pounding on his chest.

"Let me go!" Daniel stayed put. "Not until you tell me you like him." Alex punched him again. It was no use. She was never going to get Daniel to budge. Daniel smirked. He had Alex cornered.

"I… I like him."She said softly. Daniel blinked then leaned closer. "I'm sorry… what?"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "I like him." She said a little louder. Daniel chuckled. "Too soft, Russo. Too soft." Alex gritted her teeth. "Daniel, you idiot! I like him! Alright?!"

He grinned and swiftly kissed Alex on the cheek. "That's all I needed to know." He whispered before turning around to walk towards the garden. Alex watched, confused, until she saw a group of guys walk up to Daniel and slap him on the back while they placed money into his hands.

A bet.

Alex rubbed her hand angrily over the spot where Daniel had just kissed her. She blinked hard, forcing the tears back.

She had just made a fool of herself. Because of a bet.

Wow, prom night was turning out to be a lot of fun. Alex felt the tears start to sting her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, only to have more tears roll down her face. For a brief second she was glad that she was wearing waterproof makeup, but then she wouldn't have started crying if she hadn't come to prom in the first place.

She glared once more at Daniel's turned back then stalked into the auditorium. This was a mistake. All a big mistake. She should have stayed home to watch her movie and to eat her popcorn. She could be sleeping now, in Nate's oversized tshirt, under a blanket, and not here, crying her eyes out in the middle of prom.

But thinking this only made Alex cry harder. She wanted to get back to the Gray's house. _Now. _Alex glance up momentarily. The clock at the head of the auditorium read 11.50. Ten more minutes to the final dance. She had been so close. _So close. _If she had lasted ten minutes, _just ten more minutes,_ she could have found Nate and she could have been dancing.

But that didn't matter anymore, did it? What she had to do now was find Mitchie. Get her car keys, and drive back to the Gray's house and crawl under the covers and never come out until everyone had turned ninety and forgotten her.

She wiped at her tears, keeping her head down as more began to flow down her face. She cut across the dance floor, her hand shielding her eyes as she wove in and out of people, in search of Mitchie.

She squinted to find Mitchie's black and white-striped heels amongst the other shoes on the floor. Finally, from the corner of her eye she spotted them and quickly tried to weave her way towards Mitchie. Alex looked up for a brief moment, planning a mad dash to her friend so she could avoid anyone from seeing her. Instead, she ran right into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She said, forgetting her tear-streaked face when she realized she had caused the person to bump his date. She looked up into his face and saw splash of freckles and a pair of incredibly deep hazel eyes. And for a moment the world stopped spinning.

Time stood still, and the moment just stayed there, letting Alex absorb everything , shock written evidently across her face.

The last person she wanted to ever see right now.

Especially at a prom she said she wasn't going to. Especially when she was crying.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Nate." She breathed. Then quickly, Alex ducked her head and pushed her way past him, making a mad, but not too obvious, rush to the front door. Get out, get out, get out _now._

She could hear him calling her from behind. "Alex! Wait! Alex!" But she ignored him. She ignored the stares from others, and the cursing from people she had hit. Alex just ran, her hands holding up the front of her dress, her heels carrying her slower than she'd had every thought possible.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Alex had burst through the doors. She took the precious time she had when Nate couldn't see her and turned the corner, leaning on the wall and breathing heavily.

She heard the doors open with a bang soon after, and she turned to look around the corner of the building. Strange. The parking lot was empty…

"Mind telling me what in the world is going on?" Nate asked suddenly. Alex jumped, muffled her scream and turned to find Nate behind her, panting, looking just as breathtaking as he had before he had left the house earlier.

Alex didn't answer, but turned away and let a few tears roll down her face. She could feel Nate's presence behind her, his warmth somehow brushing her skin.

"Allie, what's wrong?" He asked, afraid to touch Alex for a brief moment. She was shaking so hard he was afraid if he touched her she might break. Alex shook her head.

"It's something you can't help me with." She said, her voice cracking at the end before loud sobs started to rack her body again. Nate rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back and hugging her tight to him, all doubt and hesitation gone.

"Shh, Allie. It's fine. It's going to be okay. I'm here." He whispered into her ear. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, encasing Alex in a safe box. Alex closed her eyes. It was exactly because of Nate that she was hurting, and here he was, saying he was going to fix it. He had no idea how much hurt he was causing her just by touching her like this.

Alex knew that no matter how intimate she was with Nate, it wouldn't matter. It'd never mean anything.

She started to hiccup, and she waited for a while, enjoying the warmth from Nate's arms for a few moments. Finally she turned around and rested her head on his chest, his arms still around her.

"It's not going to be okay." She whispered. She could feel her chest constricting with all the painful crying she'd done.

Nate sighed softly, and bent down to kiss her hair.

"Let me help you."

Alex let a new wave of tears roll down her face, her hands clutched the hem of Nate's jacket desperately, wanting something to hold that she could just rip and clutch at the same time.

"You can't help me." She whispered back.

Nate was far from the solution. He was the very root of the problem.

If only he knew.

**That was it! I haven't read it through so I apologise for weird unconnecting sentences and bad grammer and whatnot. **

**Please review though! It makes me happy :D**

**Love  
CauseImFearless**


End file.
